


My Youth is Yours

by wajjs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: All of them together, they make an excellent team. And also a strangely functional polyclue.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Duke Thomas/Jason Todd, Robinpile - Relationship, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Duke Thomas/Jason Todd/Dick Grayson/Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne/Harper Row, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	My Youth is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my prompt party!
> 
> Prompt was: robinpile + slice of life
> 
> And then I made if my personal mission to include as many characters as possible
> 
> [(Original post here)](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/637764426280353792/prompt-party-prompt-party-prompt-robinpile)

**My youth is yours**

In the intersection of meaty thighs and broad shoulders they meet almost every night, when the bruises aren't too big and the soul scars have stopped bleeding. The start of all this is unclear, and each of them will take it back to a different cause. It came in naturally, perhaps because of overexposure or from lack of any kind of exposure at all.

Tonight's not a night for thinking.

Sprawled out on the couch, bandages holding his ribs in place and a bruise the size of a building on his face, Tim stays put and it would've been a surprise if Steph wasn't the one keeping him _there._ As it is, Jason laughs as he goes to sit next to blondie, wraps an arm around her stomach and squeezes her middle like it means nothing. (It means comfort.)

"Brick to the face?" Duke asks from where he's sitting, on top of the table instead of using one of the many empty chairs. No one says anything, though, because they are all the same.

"He fucking wishes," Steph laughs, leaning into Jason's side and her legs are still thrown over Tim's lap. Tim knows better than to try and pry them off.

"Yeah, Timbo's masochist strike didn't get to come in handy this time," with a snort, Jason kisses the top of Steph's head, sends Tim a playful look, "or maybe _it did._ "

With a slightly nasal voice, Tim groans, and it's not because of his cracked ribs—not this time.

"Not a masochist."

Dick calls, just then. Says he will be there soon, he's bringing Damian with him. 

The nest is certainly big enough.

Duke is eating pancakes the second Jason gets them out of the pan. He complains as he burns his fingers, his tongue, his lips, but he keeps doing it and Jason's nothing if not the biggest enabler. So they keep it up.

"You better leave some!" Steph yells from the living room, this time carefully cuddling into Tim's side, and they are keeping the t.v. low enough so that it doesn't drown out any kind of sound.

Which is why they all hear Dick coming up the rickety stairs, followed by Damian. Jason playfully snaps Duke's hand away when he goes for another one.

"Didn't you hear the boss?" he says, making the other laugh and when he presses a kiss to the corner of Jason's mouth, it tastes like butter.

The front door opens. Dick's voice is loud enough to bring actual life to a zombie party. 

"Alfred made cake!"

"Shit," Tim can be heard saying, "we better call Harper and Cass, they will be _so_ disappointed if we don't let them know—"

"They are on their way here," Damian scoffs and he's presumably the one to close the door because Dick surely didn't.

It's a calm night. A rare night, as it is.

When Jason gets caught under rubble with no comms and a broken helmet, everyone else goes absolutely crazy in their frantic search for him. Because, because—they can't pinpoint his position. Among all the explosions and crumbling buildings, they have lost track of each other and—

Damian finds a little kid crying as she hugs onto her dirty plastic toy. She's on her butt sitting in front of yet another pile of debris and she's hyperventilating and—

"Big sis," she sobs out with big fat tears rolling down her cheeks, "big sis is… is… he," and Damian's mental approach to the situation flips on its entirety, "he said, said he was gonna…," the little girl hiccups, choking on air and on her own spit. He pats her back awkwardly. He's not Grayson. "He was g-gonna… gonna get her, her out a-and…"

He nods and tries to give her a reassuring smile. He's sure he fails.

"Found Hood's whereabouts," Damian speaks into the comms and everyone starts talking one over the other, "stuck under rubble with a civilian. Requesting backup."

Which he didn't really need to do, because everyone who was ever Robin and then some is rushing to help.

Where they are, the bed is almost not big enough to fit all of them yet no one wants to move because—loss had been too close to them yet again. And it never gets easier.

Cass is the one awake when Jason's eyes flutter open. She smiles at him and that's the first thing he sees. Then he groans, because he tried to move a broken arm to touch her and he didn't know it was broken. _That_ wakes everyone else up.

"Jay!" Dick cries out with a wobbly smile on his face.

Duke has to disentangle himself from somewhere half under Steph and Harper to reach out, squeeze Jason above his right knee where he's not hurt. "Fucking asshole," he says and everyone agrees.

"Ya love me," is all he gets to say before they all start complaining.

They _do_ love him, though.

He's always right about that.

They are all squeezed in a corner booth, fries and burgers strewn over the table and Damian, with Cass' input, is drawing a detailed map of all the places in the city they are going to hide surprises for Steph to find. Her birthday's getting close, after all, and she always enjoys a good chase.

"Who's gonna be bait?" Harper has her mouth full with fries and it's a little gross but no one judges her.

"Duke," Jason says without thinking at the same time Duke says:

"Dick."

Silence takes over for exactly one minute.

"Why me?"

Duke snorts. "She gets to chase your ass all over the city. She'll _love_ that."

"Ooh yes," Tim's smiling so widely he's practically a billboard sign promoting mischief, "can I join her?"

"Can we all?" Harper grins.

Frowning, Damian kicks Tim's leg under the table. "No. This is for _Steph._ "

"Awwwww," cooing in a disgustingly fake voice, Jason waves a soggy fry in Damian's general direction. "You _luuuuuuve_ her!"

"We are all one big polyclue, Jason," Duke leans into his side, steals a bite off his burger.

"Yes," Cass then reaches out to grab all of his fries, "he loves her."


End file.
